


A Little Slice of Heaven

by hellaton



Category: Youtubers, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content, this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaton/pseuds/hellaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots. Only smut fics. Notes at the beginning of each chapter will tell you what that chapter contains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and you have gone to a cute little dinner date. You come home horny.  
> Established relationship. Oral sex. Multiple Orgasm. F/M

We had just returned from a dinner date and Mark was unlocking the front door. I couldn't stop looking at him, he was gorgeous. All throughout our date and the car ride home, he would occasionally drop to a deep voice that made me tingle to my core. Holy shit, he is hot.

As we entered the foyer, I closed the door behind me and said slyly, "Maaark."

"Hm?" Mark said, turning around. His adorable face was slightly rosy from the wine.

"Kiss me."

"Gladly," he says, smiling. At first it was a sweet, loving kiss but then I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, slipping my tongue into his mouth. Mark uttered a small moan of surprise and I smiled through our kiss.

I leaned back, breaking the kiss. "You know, you're really hot."

Mark smirked. "I could say the same about you."

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Then rip my clothes off and fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice. He kissed me hard and wrapped his arms around my waist, half carrying me to the bedroom. I moaned in his mouth and I could feel him getting hard through his pants. He almost ripped my dress off as we got through the bedroom door.

"Fuck me," I said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"That's the plan." Mark pulled me close to unzip the back of my dress. I shrugged myself out of it and let it drop to the floor.

Mark kissed me hard, his tongue sending shivers throughout my body. He put his hand on one of my breasts, squeezing it tightly. I half-awkwardly unhooked my bra and threw it off. He started to rub my nipple with his thumb and I moaned as he pinched my nipple.

"N-no fair," I gasped, breaking the kiss, "You have to take clothes off too."

As he finished unbuttoning his shirt, I was taking off his pants. By the time Mark threw his shirt to the floor, his cock was already in my hand. I stroked it softly, kissing him, and Mark let out a small moan. I smirked, kneeling, taking his dick and began to lick the head. I took him slowly into my mouth, running my tongue along its length. 

"Fuuck," Mark groaned, his hips moving.

I took him out of my mouth and began kissing my way up his chest. "Now you do me," I said, winking at him. Oh, the way he looked at me, he was horny beyond belief and his eyes were ravenous.

He pushed me unto the bed, placing himself on top of me, kissing me. He put his hands on my breasts, rubbing and pinching my nipples.

"Maark," I moaned as his lips left mine and began tracing down my neck, past my collarbones. His mouth replaced one of his hands, and he began sucking. My hips buckled beneath him as he switched positions and his mouth moved to my other breast. I moaned loudly, his hands and mouth sending shocks right to my core. His mouth trailed down my chest to my hips. He licked my clit and I moaned, my hips moving of their own accord. His moved down, his tongue exploring me, tasting me. 

"P-please, ohh," I moaned, running my hands through his hair. Mark began moving deeper and faster. My hips were buckling, uncontrollable. "Fuck, I'm close." I felt the tension in my body go higher and higher until I couldn't handle it anymore. I moaned loudly, electric shocks running through me as I came.

Mark stopped for a moment, looking at me, half looking accomplished, half mischievous. "You tired honey?" he said, running his thumb over my clit.

"No," I breathed out.

"Good." He kneeled up, leaning forward to kiss my neck. He rested the head of his dick on my clit, rubbing it slightly.

"Don't be a tease," I moaned, "Fuck me."

He thrust his hard cock inside of me and I moaned. He moved slowly at first, building up the pleasure. 

"Faster," I pleaded. Mark curled over me, moving his hips faster and faster.

I grabbed his back, my nails leaving marks. He moaned loudly and I hooked my legs around his waist. Mark bit my neck and collarbones, making me moan as well. I could feel him deep inside of me and he felt so good.

"I-I'm close," I moaned, my hips moving in unison with his.

"Me too," he grunted, sweat on his face. God how could he be so fucking gorgeous.

A couple of fast, deep thrusts and I came moaning his name. I felt him come seconds after me, moaning as well.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathless. As we were regaining our breath, he pulled out and laid next to me.

"We should do this every day," I said, feeling heavenly.

"Agreed," Mark replied, kissing me.


	2. Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. PWP. Biting, hickeys, oral sex, 69'ing, cis F/M.   
> this is not what I originally intended this chapter to be cause it's too similar to the previous chapter but I just had to get this out of my system

"AHH! Fuck!" Mark screams from his office. He's playing another horror game, go figure. I shake my head, he's such a dork. As I heard Mark say his outro, I walk to his office.

"Another scary one, huh?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Actually, it was a lot for frustrating than scary," he replied, taking off his headphones. He leaned back in his chair.

"I surmise you're all stressed with your heart pounding," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder and hugging him.

Mark laughed. "A little, yeah."

"I may have just the right thing to calm you down." I kissed his neck, trailing down until I reached his collarbone. I bit him, softly, but hard enough so that he got the message. Mark inhaled sharply.

"Didn't you say you were going to calm me down?" I grinned against his skin.

"Depends on your definition of calming down," I smirked, continuing to kiss his neck. I bit him, harder this time, slightly sucking on the skin between my teeth.

Mark gasped quietly and then grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap. He pulled my face close to his, staring into my eyes for a second before kissing me hard. I moaned as he moved me over his lap to where I was straddling him.

Not breaking the kiss, I began to unbutton his shirt. My fingers were clumsy and Mark moved my hands down to his jeans so he could unbutton his shirt faster. He was hot under my hands, and I could feel him getting hard. On the inside I was grinning because this is what I wanted, but I was too busy being kissed to grin on the outside.

"Bed," I said, catching my breath. I was expecting Mark to let me get up so we could both rush to our room, but instead he stood up with my arms still around his neck. I gasped, not used to being carried like this. He used the table behind me as leverage to get me in a better position and my ass knocked down his mic stand.

"Sorry," I breathed, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Mark chuckled. "We can worry about that later." He kissed me again, half stumbling to our room.

At the door, I banged my head against the doorframe.

"Oh shit, sorry," Mark said, not stopping until we got to the bed.

"We can worry about that later," I mimicked, smirking. Mark smirked back.

Mark dropped me on the bed and a little gasp of air escaped my mouth. Fuck, Mark was standing over me, his eyes full of desire.

I stripped off my shirt, throwing it to one side as Mark leaned over me, throwing his shirt away as well. I pressed my hands to his chest, his skin hot under my fingers.

I ran my fingers down his chest, reaching his jeans and unbuttoning them quickly. Mark started kissing my neck and I moaned as he bit me, removing my pants at the same time. He hooked one of his fingers on the edge of my panties, preparing to take them off. I pushed against him.

"You first," I said. Mark quickly stepped out of his jeans and boxers. I sat up before he could react and put his dick in my mouth. He gasped and then started moaning when I began to suck.

"F-fuck," Mark breathed. I shifted my weight and put my hand on the base so I could get all of him inside. It was hard to do without gagging but I fucking loved it.

I moved my hand at the same pace as my mouth and I felt Mark's hips buckle. I looked up and his eyes were closed and his face was twisted in an expression of equal desire and desperation. Holy fucking shit this man was hot.

I leaned back, taking him out of my mouth but still stroking him with my hand. Mark looked down at me, half confused at why I stopped half desperate for me to continue.

"Now you," I said, laying down on the bed and taking off my bra and panties.

Mark smirked and leaned over me again. He kissed and sucked my neck and I could feel hickeys forming. He kissed down my neck to my breasts, stopping to suck on each nipple. He continues to trail down to my navel when I stopped him again.

"Get on your back," I ordered. He shifted positions, moving me on top. I shifted my self so that he was facing my back. I leaned my chest forward and my hips back, my mouth on his dick and his mouth on my clit. He didn't hesitate, pulling my hips closer to his face. I felt his tongue massaging my clit as I sucked his dick and I moaned when he started fucking me with his tongue.

"Mark, oh!" I gasped, feeling my core tighten. "Fuck, Mark, I'm close." Mark moved his tongue harder and faster, sending shivers up and down my spine. My hips buckled, my core exploding with sparks.

I turned around, kissing him. I could taste myself in his mouth and I could tell he fucking loved making me come. I grinded against his hips and I felt Mark reach over to the bedside table to grab a condom. I got off him for a second so he could put it on and then he grabbed me and put me on his hips, grinding me against him.

I put him in me slowly, gasping slightly as the heat entered me. Mark grabbed my hips and slammed me into him again and again. He sat up, pulling me closer to him. He was sweating and I could feel my core start to tighten again. I hugged myself closer to him, nails digging into his back.

"Fuuck," he moaned, moving me onto my back so he was over me. He leaned over and kissed my neck, fucking me hard enough to make me feel like I was gonna explode.

"Oh, Mark, please," I moaned into his ear, my nails digging even deeper into his back. I came again, and I felt his hips buckle into me as he came as well. Mark collapsed on top me and moved to the side.

"Did I make you forget about the game?" I teased him, propping myself on one of my arms.

"Yes," he laughed. "But you promised to calm me down."

"Are you not calm now?" I giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Haha, you could say that. Anyway, it's really hot in here, I need a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

"It'd be my pleasure."


End file.
